Fallen Angel
by XxgawjussemokidxX
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan comes to Forks? Who knows what surprises follow her? On hiatus sorry. If you want to give me any ideas as to where it should go next please review and I shall see what to use. X
1. Chapter 1

**FALLEN ANGEL**

**BELLA POV**

_A car horn blared from outside. I smiled, it was James. I ran out to greet him and gasped._

"_A Corvette? What happened to the Harley?" I cried. I loved that motorbike. He smiled, _

"_Anything for you, love. You deserve to enter the Spring Fling in style."_

_He produced a white rose which complemented my black dress perfectly._

"_You know, James, you scrub up pretty well, for a 'biker'" I joked. We drove up to the school and shielded our eyes from the sudden spotlight._

"_Everybody, clap your hands for Spring King and Queen, James and Isabella!"_

_Everybody clapped and cheered. It was a perfect night. _

_James and I left at dawn, and began to watch the sun rise over the beach. It was beautiful, until I smelt the alcohol._

_He hit me hard and I fell to the floor, hitting my head on a sharp rock. I blacked out._

I woke up screaming. Thank God, it was only a dream. Well... nightmare really. I know that it was real, but it's been a week since that happened, and I was finally moving house! If I had to take another day of all the talk behind my back, I swear I would snap!

I hadn't seen James since that day, and I was glad. I hope I never see that bastard ever again!

**JAMES POV**

What have I done? I love her, but I hurt her. I swore I would never turn into this person, I won't, I can't let it happen.

I jumped up and ran to my Harley. I zoomed over to my Bella's house and started pounding on the door. The windows were closed, the lights were off. Something is not right. I ran to the neighbour's house and started pounding on their door.

"What. Do. You. Want?" a man yelled out the window.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Bella is?"

"No." the man said softly, "I saw her getting into a taxi with suitcases. I think she's moved."

I stopped and slid to the floor. Bella's gone. Forever.

NO! I'll find her and win her back. I ran to the Harley and sped home.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA POV**

I looked at the airport and took a deep breath. This is it. The start of a new life. A place where no one knows me or my past. I smiled, and moved towards my new home, Forks.

_'I just can't wait to be King...' _blared out of my pocket. Crap! I really should change that ring tone.

I answered my phone without checking Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? Please let me explain..."

"Explain? Are you mad? I never want to see you again!" I shouted sown the phone.

'_Flight 763 to Forks is now boarding.' _the tannoy announced.

"Shit! I have to go James. Don't call me again!" I said calmly, before throwing my phone into the bin. I let out my breath. That was the only connection I had to sever. Now, he knew where I was. Hopefully, he'll never know where I end up.

I boarded the plane and waited for take off.

**JAMES POV**

The airport. She's actually leaving, for good. I have to stop her! I sped to Stanstead airport. When I arrived, I ran in, searching for her frantically.

"Sir are you okay?" a counter girl asked me.

I nodded. "Can I ask you a favour? Can I borrow your microphone?"

I snatched the microphone off her, and said, "Isabella, I'm sorry. Please come back, I never meant to hurt you! I love you. I'm at the check in counter for he plane to Forks. Please talk to me." I broke off.

I waited for an hour, hoping for her to come back to me.

"She's not coming back. I've lost her for good." I whispered. i stood up and drove home in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA POV**

Finally, take off. I couldn't wait to start my new life! i called the stewardess over and asked for a drink to celebrate. I settled down and began to watch a movie.

**5 HOURS LATER**

I got off the plane to a cold gust of wind. A scream pierced the air.

**"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Someone cried before jumping on me. I detracted myself from the bear hug and smiled at the small pixie bouncing up and down in front of me.

"Hey Alice." I chuckled."You gonna show me my new house or what?"

She paused. "YEAH! But first you have to meet my family."

I nodded.

Alice dragged me over to her car, a yellow convertible and began to speed down the highway.

"um, Alice? Aren't we supposed to be under a speed limit?"

"Oh, Bella, where's the fun in that?" she replied before braking suddenly.

"Ow, Alice!"

"We're here!" she cried in a sing song voice.

"What? Already?" I said, slowly patting down my hair into a suitable style, I'm sure it resembled a birds nest just then.

Alice nodded and skipped towards the door.

"Mum, I'm home! Bella's here!" she cried, ushering me into the living room. I stopped in my tracks. Four people, four BEAUTIFUL people were staring back at me. A beautiful, pale woman with caramel hair and golden eyes was there. This had to be Alice's mum, Esme. A gorgeous man with bleached blond hair and blue grey eyes stood with his arm around her. This must be her dad, Carlisle. And then my eyes settled on WOAH...

This guy was BUFF! He had a childish expression with cute dimples and a LOT of muscles! He had curly brown hair and golden eyes, just making me lose my breath. I have no idea who he is. The guy sitting next to him looked uncomfortable, but sensitive at the same time.

Alice smiled impishly.

"Guys, this is Bella." she stated slowly.

The buff guy jumped up suddenly and crushed me into a HUGE bear hug. I sighed contentedly. He smelt good. And then,

"OW! You're, er, crushing me."

Buff guy released me and returned to his seat.

"Yeah, that's Emmet, my adopted brother. He may seem threatening with all thise muscles, but he's a teddy bear really." Alice announced.

She walked over to the other boy and said "This is my boyfriend, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Jasper" I stuck out my hand politely. He looked at me like I was mad.

"Okay..." I retracted my arm. Jasper grinned and gave me a gentle welcoming hug.

"Sorry, we had a bet to see who could get a better reaction out of you. Needless to say, Emmet won."

Emmet jumped up. "YEAH! Now we can watch my movies for a week!"

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." a musical voice said from behind me. I turned and found myself face to face with Esme.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." i smiled.

Carlisle jumped as his pager beeped. "Oh shoot! I have to go the hospital needs me." He gave Esme a chaste kiss before running out the door.

Esme sighed. "Sorry about that. Carlisle often has to rush off like that. you get used to it after a while."

i nodded. So this was what a family felt like. I felt tears well up. "Um Alice, I need to unpack, could you take me to my place please?"

Alice nodded.

"Thanks, it was so nice to meet you all."

"Come around whenever you feel Bella. You're family now." Esme chimed as I walked out the door. I nodded my thanks and walked quickly to the car, tears threatening to spill.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESME POV**

Wow, she's very pretty. I hope she wasn't scared by Emmet and his crazy welcomes.

I hope she does come back. I would like to get to know her better.

Now...

What should I cook for dinner?

**EMMET POV**

HOT! Hot hot hot hot hot! Man, she's hot! Get a grip, Emmet! I slapped myself. Hard. Jasper looke at me funny. That's not very nice. I know! Let's sing...

BEYONCE!

I ran to the CD player and hit play.

"All my single ladies..." I began to sing. Jasper jumped up angrily and tackled me to the floor. DAMN! Pixie's boyfriend is strong! He stood up dusting off his clothes, before ejecting my CD and snapping it in half.

"**NO! BEYONCE!! YOU MONSTER!" **I screamed at him childishly. I picked up the closest thing to me and threw it at Jasper. As it flew past me, I realised that it was Esme's favourite vase.

CRASH

Jasper and I gulped. We bolted out the door before Esme could catch us.

"Not so fast boys." Esme said firmly from the front door. I forgot how quick she was.

"Now, boys, where were you going in such a hurry?"

We groaned...........

And jumped out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESME POV**

Honestly, you'd think they'd have learned by now, that I have a back up plan.

First, they'll have to get that window fixed.

I sighed and picked up my phone.

"Alice? They did it again. Pick them up on your way home please. Thanks." I hung up.

Honestly, boys.

**ALICE POV**

Emmet is such an idiot! I glanced back at Bella's house, wondering if she was alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Now. To deal with my idiotic brother and boyfriend.

I sped down the road and screeched to a stop. There they were, just walking out of the forest.

"Hey, guys! Need a lift?"

They ran over and jumped in. How thick can they get?

I felt a smile form over my face.

Jasper saw my evil smile, and jumped back out of the car. "Damn, I'll get him later." I smiled evilly and put up the top of my car, before child locking Emmet's doors.

"Um, Alice? Why did you lock my doors?" he asked thickly.

"Oh, Emmet. I have something special planned for you." i laughed evilly, before speeding home to Esme.

**JASPER POV**

Hmm. Why was Alice coming down this road? I continued down this road and stopped outside a small house with whitewashed walls and a pretty front garden. Who lives here?

The door opened and I gasped.

Bella?

_Bella_ lives here? Wow.

I walked up to her. "Hey." She jumped. I started. Her eyes were red and puffy, had she been crying?

"Um, hey Jasper, what brings you here?" she said thickly.

"Oh, err, nothing. Just visiting the newbie." I smiled.

She laughed. "Come in. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks. Do you need help unpacking?"

She nodded. "This suitcase is for the living room. Could you put everything in an interesting way? I want it to be unique." she smiled.

We worked in silence for a while.

"You know what Jasper. I'd like to get to know you better. Tell me about yourself. Please?" she said suddenly.

"Um, okay." I was shocked. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. Seventeen years old, like you. Born 21st December. I'm Alice's boyfriend and I live with her. There's not much to tell you really."

I replied slowly. I continued to unpack her suitcase. I pulled out a small framed photograph of Bella and a man I didn't know. She looked happy in it though.

"Hey Bella, who's this?"

She turned around and faltered. "W...Th...Um... That's James. He was my boyfriend" she started bitterly. "I loved him, and I thought he loved me too. Boy, was I wrong."

"You don't hae to tell me if you don't want to." I didn't know what to do. Being with Alice didn't exactly prepare you for a crying woman. I patted her shoulder gingerly. She burst into tears.

Crap. What do I do now?


	6. Chapter 6

**MEANWHILE**

**EMMET POV**

"Jasperrrrrrrr!" I screamed hammering on the window as we zoomed away. Traitor. How could he leave me with Alice?

We screeched to a halt and I realised that we were back home.

Esme.

Gulp.

She was standing at the door.

She grabbed me by the ear and dragged me into the living room.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I whined "Is this the part where you kill me?"

Alice laughed. "Oh, no. It's much worse than that." Her eyes flashed.

"How much worse?" I said slowly. Why was I so thick? Why couldn't I tell what my punishment was going to be?

"No Beyonce for a month. That includes the concert." Esme said happily.

I gasped. How did she know about the concert? Wait, no Beyonce? I will DIE!

"Bu..." Esme cut me off. "You shall be escorted by Alice at ALL times. She is also going to choose what you wear for the next week of school. I think that's punishment enough."

I jumped angrily and stormed into my room. I took out my secret picture of her and sighed.

"Oh, Beyonce, how can I go a month without you?" I looked around up. NO!

"ALICEEEE! Where have you put all my Beyonce stuff?"

That pixie replied, "Look outside."

I screamed. There was a bonfire outside. Leaning out my window I screamed.

"Beyonc..." there was a beautiful girl watching me with cool interest. Blonde, blue eyes, legs like a model. My kind of woman.

"Hey! How you doing?" she looked at me. Then flicked her hair and walked off. she left me hanging. Literally. No girl has ever done that before. Have I lost my mojo? OMB! Beyonce was my mojo! Without her I am nothing.

"NOTHING!!!!"

Crack.

Not again.

Ow.


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLA POV**

Why am I telling Jasper this? I was in complete hysterics until he turned up. He somehow managed to make me calm. He patted my shoulder and somehow I found myself crying again.

"He...he said he loved me, but he knocked me out, and, and, he raped me." I finished in a whisper.

Jasper gasped and pulled me into a tight but gentle hug. I hugged him back, making his shoulder completely wet.

**JASPER POV**

That bastard! How can he hurt such an innocent angel as Bella? If he ever comes near her again, I'll set Emmet on him!

"There, there. It's good to let it all out."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "Promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"Of course! I won't tell anyone until you do." I smiled. "How long ago was this?"

She looked up sadly. "Two weeks ago." she whispered.

"WHAT?!" I cried angrily. "You have to get checked out. Make sure nothing's been passed to you. Please?" my voice cracked.

She shook her head frantically. "No! I came here for a brand new life. I don't want to risk my life here."

"Please Bella. I'll go with you. Just, just don't not go, what if you're ill? We couldn't bear it. Alice would die. We'd all die. We've only known you a day, and we already love like you were one of us. Do it for Alice." I pleaded.

**EMMET POV**

"Ow." I moaned. I opened my eyes and saw Alice peering over me. "What happened?"

SMACK!

Did Alice just slap me?

"What was that for pixie?"

"You! You could've broken your neck! What posessed you to lean out the window like a madman?"

What happened? Why did I lean out of the window? Oh, right. Bonfire.

"Bonfire." I croaked.

SMACK!

"ALICE!"

"You plank! That was the neighbours' bonfire! You were supposed to see the pile of Beyonce, directly under your window."

"What? You mean, she isn't burned?"

"um... no." she hesitated. "However, she is crushed."

I stood up and looked at where I was lying. No no no no no no! What have I done?

"B...B...Beyonce? I killed her! I killed my CDS!!!" I wailed before running into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**MEANWHILE**

**BELLA POV**

"Um Jasper? Where are we going?" I asked timidly.

"I'm taking you to the clinic and then to the phoneshop. You need a phone if you're going to survive Alice."

"Phone? I haven't got any money with me."

I saw his smile. "NO! I can't let you buy for me! That's not right. You've done loads for me already."

"Bells, relax. It's a house warming present."

"Bells? I like that. But, I get to call you Jazz, Jazzy or Jazziekins." I smiled.

"Fine to the first two. But I draw the line at Jazziekins."

"Whatever you say, Jazziekins." I muttered under my breath.

He looked at me, eyebrow raised. "I heard that." He grabbed me and began to tickle me. I laughed so hard, I tripped over my feet. before my face made friends with the ground I was caught around the waist by a pair of cool arms. I stiffened up. I wasn't used to strangers touching me yet. Jazz and Emmet were okay, if Alice trusted them, then I trusted them.

I stood up and moved away quickly. Well, hid behind Jassper to be honest.

"Thanks for catching her. I never knew she was such a klutz." Jasper said to the stranger.

"No problem." a velvety voice said.

Against my will, my head flicked up and our eyes met.

**EDWARD POV**

I saw her laugh. wow, she was beautiful. Then she tripped. What a klutz. But i still caught her, even though I had to run across the road to catch her. Thank god no one saw that, they would've thought that im insane.

I was about to release her when I felt her stiffen. She moved away from me swiftly, and hid behind someone I can only assume is her boyfriend.

I felt something inside me snap. What the hell? I'm jealous? it is not right for a guy in my position to be jealous, or to even have a girlfriend.

"Thanks for catching her. I never knew she was such a klutz." the guy said to me.

"No problem" I replied. I watched the girl as she lifted up her head. My breath hitched as our eyes met.

I found myself staring into the most beautiful eyes ever. They were chocolate brown, just like her beautiful wavy hair. She was the most exquisite creature I had ever seen. I could lose myself in her eyes forever.

"L is for the way you look at me..." blared out of my pocket.

I broke eye contact and answered it.

"Rose, what do you want?"

I was still watching that girl. I swear I saw a flash of disappointment. Then, she tugged on _his _arm and they walked away.

"What do you mean they're coming?"


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA POV**

Now, that's an image I'm going to struggle with. The emerald green eyes, messy bronze eyes, perfect face and physique. On the outside I may seem cool, but I am fighting an emotional battle on the inside. The first guy I meet in Seattle and boy, was he HOT!

"Hey, Jazz, why are we in Seattle anyway?"

"It's a big place where no-one will remember us, Forks, however is a small place where everyone will remember us."

Well, would you know it, he has a point. It was a good idea.

Jasper wriggled and pulled out his phone.

"Alice?"

I heard Alice yell down the phone.

"No, sweetie. I haven't run away. I'm just showing Bella the sights, while you're torturing Emmet."

He paused.

"Really? That's jokes!"

He looked at me amusedly and whispered, "Emmet just broke his entire Beyonce collection and is now bawling like a five year old."

I burst out laughing. He has a Beyonce collection? I bet it's not as bad as my Jackson Rathbone collection. I smiled.

"Um, I got to go Alice. See you tonight? Okay. Love you."

I turned to him, and my face fell. We were outside the clinic. I took a deep breath and walked in.

**ALICE POV**

He's with Bella? How'd he find her? Ah well.

"Emmet! Come down, I have something for you!" I called upstairs.

"Go 'way" he yelled at me before slamming his bedroom door.

Oh hell no! He did not just slam his door on me!

I turned around and played the radio. Unluckily for me, it was playing Beyonce.

I cranked up the volume and Emmet ran downstairs like a Tazmanian Devil.

"It's Beyonce." he whispered reverently.

I sighed and sat down with him.

Soon, the song ended. Emmet sighed unhappily.

I felt really bad. It's not like Emmet to be so upset. Maybe I went overboard placing the CDs under his window. I should've known that he would fall out of the window.

"Um, Emmet? I feel really bad, it's all my fault ruining your CDs and everything. So, I kinda decided to be nice to you."

He looked at me suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Remember how I told you I had a surprise for you? Figure out this riddle and I'll give it to you."

He nodded. "Where is this riddle?"

I handed him a slip of paper.


	10. Chapter 10

**EMMET POV**

A riddle eh? I can do this... Can't I?

Right, let's go.

"I can be digital, I can be analogue, but right now I'm also a grandfather."

What the hell? Alice made this so difficult. I'm going to kill her. She knew I wouldn't figure it out, she's an evil pixie.

Anyway. I'm hungry. What's the time?

TIME!!

AHA! Alice, you failed!

I raced over to the Grandfather Clock and sure enough, there was a post it note.

YAY! I'm clever!

"Well done, Emmet. I knew you'd figure it out."

Is that it?

"Ps. Turn over dumbass."

OH.

"Sing Emmet sing."

What the hell?

Sing! The karaoke machine.

I ran over to the machine and found a picture of Beyonce pointing to the right. What the heck is this? I followed the finger and found myself face to face with a life size cut out of Beyonce. I sighed happily and hugged her.

"Err, Emmet? That's not the surprise. This is the surprise." Alice said from in front of me.

I looked up.

"But can I keep her? Please?" I pouted. Alice could never resist my pout.

"No."

EEP! She resisted **_THE _**pout. Oh God.

She smiled. "This, Emmet, this is the surprise." She gave me a small black box.

I opened it slowly. It was like pure light shining out into my face, filling me with hope and love.

Alice snickered at my reaction.

I ignored her. OMB! Are these what I think they are? They are!!

"ALICEEEEEEE!!!!!!!THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! YOU ARE AMAZING. How did you get these?"

She smiled. "Keep you voice down bro. Esme will kill me if she finds out I spent money on you especially as its Beyonce tickets."

I swear my heart stopped. Beyonce tickets? I thought they were Celine Dion tickets. I need to learn to read.

"Oh, There are two tickets. You have to take me with you. And they're for next months concert so you're not grounded anymore. I've thought everything through, so you don't need to worry about anything."

JOKES! Me bring Alice to a Beyonce concert, so she can criticise her perfect fashion sense? I don't think so.

"Er, NO!"

Alice snatched the tickets off of me and stormed off. "And to think I was going to give you backstage passes to meet her and everything! This is the gratitude I get? I hate you Emmet Cullen!" She ran upstairs crying.

Oh crap. Backstage passes. I just lost my chance to meet Beyonce. NOO! I ran after Alice and into her bedroom.

She was lying down facing the wall.

"Ali? Come on sis, I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to go see Beyonce. If the offers still up, I would be honoured to take you to a Beyonce concert."


	11. Chapter 11

**JASPER POV**

I hope Bella's okay in there on her own. I should have gone in with her. I have to protect her, she's like my little sister.

Hell, what could be taking so long?

I picked up a magazine and began to read.

The door opened and Bella came out with puffy eyes. Again.

Great she'd been crying. I am so stuffed. But, I reckon I'm getting the hang of this. I am getting better, I am broadening my emotional range. Yay.

I ran up to her. "Bells, are you okay?"

She nodded. We drove home in silence. When we reached her house, she jumped out and ran into the house. Not even a goodbye. Something must have happened.

Oh snap. I forgot to buy her phone. I'll go home, grab Alice and we'll head out to the shops. I can't believe I just volunteered for shopping with Alice.

I must really care for Bells.

I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" Alice cried happily.

"Oh god Alice, are you on medication?" I askked her worriedly.

"No! Don't be silly Jasperrr." she giggled. Oh god, what has Emmet done to her.

"Babe, if you calm down, I'll take you shopping." I said calmly.

"Shopping?" she whispered. "_You _will take _me _shopping? Oh I have waited for this day. When are we going?"

"Now, if you want, but you need to pick me up, I'll be on the road where you picked us up this morning." and with that I hung up.

**ALICE POV**

Sugarsnaps! Something must have happened to him, for him to voluntarily go shopping. I have to keep Esme happy, I'll have to drag Emmet with me.

Emmet.

Great...

**OKAY.**

**IM SORRY, I REALLY HATE DOING AN AUTHORS NOTE, BUT I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE SEEING AS MY MUM HAS JUST MANAGED TO BAN ME FROM THE COMPUTER. GARRRHHH.**

**BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHILE IM AT SCHOOL.**

**LOVE YOU ALL.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALICE POV**

_Emmet. _

_Great._

So, I have to bring Emmet. C'est parfait...

Ah heck.

"Emmet! Come down here, We're going shopping!"

"NO!" He shouted back at me from the garden.

"YES! We're going to replace **SOME **of your Beyonce collection."

I turned around and he was right in front of me, smiling.

"Jesus! Don't do that, you'll give me a heart attack one day." I cried. "Come on. Let's go."

We raced to my car, and Emmet shotgunned the drivers seat.

Darn.

He sped off. What the hell?

He reversed quickly. "Heh. Sorry. Hop in."

I jumped in and we sped off towards the mall.

"WAIT!" I screeched. "We need to pick up Jasper. He's on the forest trail."

Emmet sighed. He swerved left and braked.

Jasper ran up, gave me a quick kiss and jumped in the back.

"Um, Jasper, why are you coming shopping with me and Alice? You hate it!" Emmet said happily.

"Yeahh, I need to buy Bella a house warming present from all of us." He smiled.

"What present?"

"A mobile. She doesn't have one. Yet."

I gasped. She doesn't have a phone??

We stopped suddenly.

We were at the mall. Practically my home.

Okay, my second home.

**JASPER POV**

Right. Now to separate Emmet from Alice.

Where is Emmet?

"Alice, Emmet's done a runner. Again."

She sighed. "Go check the Build a bear store, or the DVD stores. I promised him that he could buy some Beyonce CDs."

WHAT? She promised him Beyonce CDs? My girlfriend is insane.

It's official.

"Okay, I'll go get him, and you can get Bella's phone." I ran off, leaving Alice looking _very _happy.

Right, Emmet...

I searched the whole of the mall. I couldn't find him at all. He wasn't even in the DVD shop... Where is he?

Suddenly, I heard singing. Not just any singing, _really _bad Beyonce singing.

I gulped and ran upstairs.

Oh.

My.

God.

He actually has found a way to embarass me even more than when he ran around the swimming pool in Alice's Dress and stilettos.

I halted.

That wasn't Emmet.

That was a VERY hot girl, singing VERY well. I swear I heard Emmet.

"Yo Jasper!" Emmet smacked me on the back. "I see you found me."

I nodded dumbly.

"Were you singing in there, a minute ago?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but that hot chick chucked me out saying I couldn't carry a tune to save my life. AND then she started singing." He said unhappily.

**ROSALIE POV**

Ugh, that guy was so bad at singing. But I swear I have seen him before.

"No one, no one no one, can get in the way of what I'm feeling."

Hey, he's been joined by someone. He's wearing some soppy expression on his face.

Oh

My

God.

It's that dude that was hanging out the window, and then tried to chat me up!

I am SO going to say hi.

I finished my song and walked out.

As I was walking towards them I notice some men watching me from a distance. I gasped.

How is this possible? They've found us! IMPOSSIBLE. We were so careful.

I have to go. I can't make friends now.

I turned on my heel swiftly and ran in the other direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**EMMET POV**

What's going on?

One minute she's coming towards me, the next she's running off.

I know Jasper noticed it too. It's hard not to.

But...

Why?

"Jasper, phone Alice. Tell her we'll meet her back at the car later." I wanted to find out what's happened.

That's when I saw them.

Two men, following the girl. Then, they broke into a run. They were chasing her!

I have to save her.

I motioned to Jasper, and we ran after them.

I don't know why this girl affects me so. It's like there is some inexplicable thread tying me to her forever.

Oh Crap.

Emmet Cullen has finally fallen in love.

"Dude, you are _so _whipped." Jasper whispered to me.

He was right. I was whipped.

**ROSALIE POV**

I turnned back around quickly. The scary men were still following me. I looked around frantically and darted into the nearest shop.

As I did, I bumped into a girl.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I looked around. "Could you hide me for a while? Please?" I pleaded.

She looked at me. And nodded.

"Quickly, follow me." She darted around the desk and crouched down. I looked at her. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down with her.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem. But, who were you hiding from?"

I hesitated. "My ex boyfriend." I lied.

"Hmm, okay. I think we're all right. I'm Alice by the way." She smiled.

She was very pretty, in a pixie-ish way.

Before I could reply she gasped.

"Ohmygosh is that the new Gucci sunglasses and handbag? How did you get them? They're so expensive!"

I nodded proudly. "Yes, they were a present from my parents before they..." I caught myself. She didn't need to know that.

"I'm Rosalie. Rose for short."

I looked over the counter and saw them run by.

"Phew, he's gone. Thanks for helping me Alice, but I've got to meet my brother now." I stood up and fled the store.

As I left the store, I ran into two men and fell over my feet.

"Gotcha! You're not getting away from us this time. Not until we get what we came for anyway!" I looked up and saw another man dressed the same way as the other two. They must've realised this was coming.

He dragged me out of the mall and into an alleyway where his posse were waiting for me.

Crap.

I started to struggle and scream as loud as I could, but I could feel myself getting weaker.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALICE POV**

Ow, that must hurt, falling over like that. At least that nice man helped her up. Then they walked away. Hmm, that must be her brother.

I looked up after a while and realised that she'd left her Gucci bag behind. Surely she would have come back for it?

Then, I heard a loud scream.

It had to be her.

Oh, look there's Emmet and Jasper. What are they doing here? Oh well Questions later.

"Oi! Get over here!" I shouted.

They jogged over with a questioning look on their faces.

"What? I'm kinda busy here." Emmet snapped at me.

I took a step back.

"I need your help. You have to help me find the owner of this bag. She got taken by a strange man, and I swear I just heard her scream." I said in one breath.

They stared at me.

"Let me see the bag." Jasper said.

I handed it over, and Emmet's eyes widened. What did he know?

"This is that girl's. We were following this girl, and she suddenly disappeared, but three men were following her, we figured she might need help."

???????

"Ok... Well I met her. Her name's Rose. We need to find her!" I cried before bolting out the store.

Emmet shook his head and followed.

We reached the outside of the mall, and realised that we had no idea where to go.

Luckily, we have Jasper.

His sharp eyes saw a pair of sunglasses on the floor by the alleyway.

I ignored them and ran down it.

I tiptoed further down and stopped. I saw Rose tied to a chair, being confronted by some VERY strange men with disastrous fashion sense.

Honestly, that burglar look was SO last year.

The boys followed me.

"So, how we going to do this?" Jasper asked cracking his knuckles.

"Right. There are four of them and three of us." I looked at him. "Sorry. Four of them and two of us. Jst coz you don't want to break a nail."

"I was actually going to say thanks for including me."

"Oh, er, four against three then?"

"Wrong again. four on four is much better odds isn't it?" a velvety voice said behind us.

We swivelled around. Jasper gasped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just helping you save a damsel in distress. However, they can't see my face."

We snorted.

I sighed. "Fine. wear this balaclava."

He put it on and nodded.

"Right. Jasper take the one on the right. Alice, take the one on the left. Strange boy that no one knows apart from Jasper take the other one on the left." He coughed.

"It's Edward."

"Fine. And I'll take the one holding her down." Emmet continued oblivious to the fact that we had all gone.

"Hey, over here you lummox!" Edward shouted.

What the hell?


	15. Chapter 15

**EDWARD POV**

Okay. that was smart. Attract all four to me. Smart Edward, smart.

Okay. Back up now. Into the wall. Remember your training.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Alright boys. Looks like we have a little hero. Let's show him what villains are like!" their boss cried.

Oh Crap.

.............

BAM! The first guy was whacked into the wall by a very fast muscly guy. Emmet, I think it was.

BAM! A second guy flew past me and into the wall with a sickening crunch. Jasper.

A fist came towards me and I ducked. Quickly.

"OWWWWW!" the thug cried. He'd just broken his hand. HAHA LOL.

A grabbed his broken hand and applied a lot of pressure. He whimpered and fell to the floor. I finished him off with a very nice roundhouse kick to the face.

Emmet winced.

"Dude, that was awesome. Where'd you learn it?"

I was about to reply when someone grabbed me from behind and held a knife to my throat.

The guys paused.

"Guys. Make sure the girl gets away from here. Save her, not me." I cried.

They nodded hesitantly and ran off to free Rose.

Suddenly I felt less pressure against my throat. I turned around and saw Rose standing over him, with a very vicious look on her face.

The two guys were standing behind her with a very shocked expression. Their sister was looking on in interest with a small smile on her face.

**ALICE POV**

Hmm. They are so obviously running away from something or someone. I am so going to find out.

_Anyway..._ "ROSE!" I cried. She looked at me in a very confused manner.

"Don't worry. We'll explain later. Come with us. We'll hide you from these people your running from."

Rose looked at new boy, Edward and nodded with a smile.

"Great! Emmet your driving!"

Emmet jumped up and down happily, before pushing us all towards the car.

"You know, I need to talk to someone, could you drop me off at the forest?" Jasper asked shiftily.

I nodded, but I was suspicious. I trust him completely. I have to.

We stopped at the edge of the forest and Jasper jumped out. OH! I know where he's going. I threw a box at him. He caught it swiftly and smiled understandingly.

**JASPER POV**

Well, at least Alice has figured it out. I'll get Bella to talk to her soon.

I ran towards her house and pounded on the door.

She didn't answer, but I saw her curtain twitch slightly.

Hmm.

"BELLA! It's Jasper."

Silence.

"Fine. It's Jazziekins!" I yelled.

The door opened and she looked out shyly.

I walked in and shut the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**BELLA POV**

I am so glad Jasper came.

I needed someone to talk to, and he was there. Like a...

A Guardian angel!

That's it, he's my guardian angel. The one to prevent me from bad decisions. The one to protect me from all bad things.

"Jasper." I whispered. "I need help."

He looked at me. And jumped forward as I fainted.

**JASPER POV**

What the hell?

Why did she faint?

I picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. I laid her down slowly and gently on the bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled.

"Bells, sweetie, what is wrong?"

She sighed.

"Remember what I told you last time? Well, at the clinic, the doctor kinda, sorta told me that I was... I was..."she burst into tears. "I was, pregnant." she finished in a whisper.

I froze. P...p...p...pregnant????? Say what?

"Pregnant?" I asked, in shock.

She nodded. And grabbed me tightly for a hug.

I hugged her back.

"I don't know what to do. Do I keep it? Or do I give it away? Or, do I... get rid of it?" she asked unhappily.

I thought quietly. What should I say?

"Bells...maybe you should do what your heart tells you to do." I replied slowly.

She nodded. "Whatever I do, will you stand by me? Help me through whatever I choose?"

"Of course I will. You're my best friend. I'll do anything for you."

She smiled through her tears. Thanks. She hugged me tightly before leaning towards me and kissing me.

I froze, again.

Then, I quickly, but gently pushed her away from me. "Bells. This isn't you. I'm with Alice. You know that."

She sobbed. "I'm...I'm sorry. I never meant to do that. Not that you're not like... kissable or anything." She laughed nervously. "I'm making this worse aren't I?"

I laughed. "A little..."

"Oh. Umm... can we pretend this never happened?"

I nodded.

"I have to go... I'm sorry. Here's my phone number, Alice's and Emmet's."

"Umm. I don't have a phone. I can't use my house phone, I accidentally called James and I have to keep it off the hook in case he finds out where I am."

I laughed my head off. Then, I stopped. Realizing what she said, I stopped. James?

I have to protect her.

"Don't worry about the phone problem. We've sorted that out for you." I pulled out the phone from my pocket and gave it to her. "A house warming present from all of us. Alice picked it out, me and Emmet bought it."

She laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I have to go now. You should come round some day. Esme would really love it."

I walked out the door and headed home.


	17. Chapter 17

**EDWARD POV**

I held Rose close to me in the back of their car. I smoothed her hair back and whispered in her ear.

"Shh. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Her sobbing stopped momentarily.

"But, what about them?" she whispered to me. "Should we tell them?"

I paused. I'm not sure whether we should explain our situation to them. First of all, I don't want them to get hurt. Secondly, we don't even know them. How do we know that we can trust them?

But, against my better judgement, I let Rose decide.

"Only if you're sure that we can trust them." I replied.

Okies. I am such a pushover when it comes to my baby sister.

I sighed and looked up. I noticed Emmet watching us closely. If anything, I'd say he was angry, or at the very least, jealous.

I wonder why.

**EMMET POV**

GAH! I am so jealous at the moment. And, I have no idea why.

I AM SUCH A SOPPY GIT.

I stifled a laugh.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Come to think of it, I probably am crazy.

Crazy about her that is. Rose. Such a beautiful name for someone so perfect.

I saw Edward smooth her hair back and I came SO close to snapping. Gah! What is wrong with me???

Then again, I've never been in love with a girl before. No, I have! I was in love, lots of times, if you get my drift. Hah. But, they weren't serious, but if I got the chance, I would do everything to protect her from the dangers of the world.

"Um. How long until we get there?" Rose's beautiful voice chimed from behind me.

I swooned. Such a beautiful voice. Sigh.

"Hmm...? OH! About 5 minutes. Is everything okay?" I asked concernedly.

She smiled softly, "Yes, Emmet. Thanks. It's just, we have to tell you something, and ask you to help us."

I nodded and hit the gas.

We were there in about two minutes. I smiled at Edward's and Rose's shocked expressions at my take on the modern speed limits.

"Enjoy the ride?"

They looked at me as though I was completely insane.

What they didn't know was how right they were.

Muahahaha. OO Esme made macaroni cheese. Yum.


	18. Chapter 18

**ROSE POV**

Okay. Wow. They have some nice house. Damn.

Then again, their father is a doctor. Wow. It's so big and pretty.

I noticed Alice watching me. I opened my mouth, but Edward beat me to the punch. Damn him.

"Wow, Alice. Your house is amazing! All the exquisite decorations and artwork, who created it all?"

She smiled and started babbling. "Oh yeah, it's Esme's idea. She's an interior decorator, but I helped. I chose all the oriental designs in the upstairs bedrooms. Come have a look!"

She grabbed Edward's arm and practically dragged him up the stairs. Wow. She's strong, she managed to get Edward to do what she wanted. I can do that, but he only lets me do this, because of our situation. Gah. I wish he would treat me like a sister. A normal sister. One that he can yell at throw things at, ignore, even hate. I don't want him to hate me, but I do wish he would stop treating me like a fragile porcelain doll.

Emmet was watching me. Hmm. there was something strange about that boy. Like we had some sort of connection. Eh. Hey. I'm not going to act on it. He... He probably already has a girlfriend.

Gah.

Ring ring.

I watched him in interest as he answered the phone secretly.

"Yeah. Hmm. I don't know. I'm sure Alice won't mind, but the other two are here. They want to talk to us about something. Yuh huh. Yup. I spose. 'Kay. Hurry back."

He put the phone down.

I really wanted to say something. Something witty. Hmm.

"Hey, how much you want to bet that they're having nerdy sex up there?" the moment I said that, I felt insane. The look he gave me, was so, I don't know amused but annoyed at the same time.

Then, he did something I never thought he would do.

He burst out laughing. He had a nice laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Your so funny." Then he became serious. "I would love to bet money, but I know you'd lose. You see, Alice has a boyfriend. And I SO know that she wouldn't do anything stupid."

Damn.

"Um. Emmet? You any good at cards?" I asked coyly.

He looked at me. And smiled. Damn, that's a cute smile, he has dimples and everything.

I sighed.

"Yeah! I am _the _cards master. No one's ever beaten me! Why?"

I smiled.

"Let's play poker." I suggested.

He nodded. "Why not? We have time to kill before Jasper gets here with Bella." He got up and ran towards the cupboard. He returned with two decks.

"Alice! Edward! Come join us for a game of poker!" He yelled upstairs.

The two of them descended the stairs talking animatedly. I'm sure they were talking about Edward's ambition to become a doctor. It's all he ever talks about with new people.

**EDWARD POV**

Wow. these people are really nice. I wonder what will happen when they know what we're running away from.

OH.

MY.

GOD!

These are Carlisle Cullen's kids. _The _Carlisle Cullen! Oh my gosh.

I think I'm going to pass out. But, I won't. I am a man... okay, I'm a boy. I am in HIS house.

I am such a big fan of his work. He can save so many people. I want to do that. I hope they don't mind if I stick around for a while to talk to him.

"Alice? Is it okay if I stay for a while?"

She looked at me. "Yeah. You can stay for as long as you like. Esme and Carlisle won't mind."

We climbed down the stairs to Emmet and Rose.

Poker?

I am not playing against my baby sister. She may look ditzy, and act ditzy, but hell, can she play poker.

It's what got us in this mess in the first place.

I loked at Alice. "Are you going to play?"

She shook her head. "No. last time I played Emmet, I ended up losing three credit cards, my car for a week, and had to go around school dressed like a tramp. That's what happens when I run out of money. He makes me lose my fashion." She sobbed.

She jumped over the banister quickly and looked at me expectantly.

What? She wants me to jump from the second floor? I don't think so.

I quickly hurried down the remaining flight of stairs and joined them in the living room.


	19. Chapter 19

**EMMET POV**

YEAH! I mentally punched the air. I was going to play poker again. I only hope Esme doesn't return home during the game. She will kill me considering I maxed out three of Alice's cards the last time we played.

"So everyone in? Yes? Good." I continueed ignoring all protests from Alice and Edward. I shuffled expertly and dealt quickly. "Everyone, we are going to play blackjack. Partly because it's quick, but mainly because it's the only one I know."

"Hit." Rose said.

"Stick" Alice.

"Umm. Rose, what do I do?" That was Edward. He doesn't know what to do?? Good god.

"You stick sweetie." Rose replied sweetly.

"Oh. Stick."

I dealt myself one. Damn. I was bust. I'll play it.

"Hit." Rose again.

"Stick."

"Umm. Stick?"

I stuck, obviously.

"Hit."

Hit? That was her third, either she's very lucky or she's bluffing.

"Fold." Alice was out. Wimp.

"Err." he looked at Rose. He laughed. "Fold."

What was with the laugh? Hmm.

I stuck. "I'll call. Raise you $5"

"I'll see your $5 and raise $5. Hit me." she said enunciating every letter.

"Fine. I'll meet you."

"Hit."

Gulp. That was a five card draw. What do I do? I could fold... No!

She was watching me. Everyone was watching me. The door burst open and Jasper walked in with Bella. THANK YOU GOD! Jasper looked at us and shook his head in disappointment.

He walked off with Bella to the kitchen.

He was no help. Garh.

"Call."

I called it.

She showed her cards. What the hell? She had 21! How is that even possible!? OMB! Three fives and two threes! Noooooo! I just lost. I lost my balance slightly.

"Well... I guess this is mine."

SHIT!!! Jasper's little shake of the head. That was his sign! NOOOOO! Rose collected up her winnings of $25. Damn. She was lucky.

"Again?" I kinda sorta pleaded.

She shook her head. "Jasper's here. Don't you want to talk to him?"

I shook my head. Then changed my mind.

"JASPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I shouted. He sauntered into the living room smiling.

"What?" he replied rudely.

"Nothing. Get everyone in here. I want to talk."

He sighed and walked out. He returned a few minutes later with Bella, who was eating _MY _bacon, cheese, tomato, lettuce, jam and ham sandwich. Yum.

But, she looked like she was enjoying it. My mouth started to water.

"Bella...?" I whined. She looked at me. "Is that my sandwich?"

She looked at me. Then at the sandwich. Then back at me. She looked confused.

"Um... I don't think so?"

"Did you find it in the fridge?" I asked suspiciously.

She shook her head. "Jasper gave it to me."

I growled. Then I looked at Jasper and saw him holding back laughter. I saw red and was about to jump him.

"Hold it Emmet! Remember what happened last time?"

I paused.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Esme to accidentally find your really not-so-secretely-hidden-anymore Beyonce safe house would we?"

"How did you know I kept spares in the shed?"

Jasper stopped. "You actually have a secret Beyonce stash? I was just kidding."

I stopped completely. Eep.

Rose looked at me oddly. "Wait, you're the dude who was hanging out the window screaming about Beyonce? HAH! You were so funny!"

"Really? But, you left me hanging when I said hi to you."

She looked ashamed. "Yeah... I'm sorry about that. I was just scared you might get hurt."

Alice interrupted. "Don't worry. He hurt himself anyway. He fell out the window and landed on his Beyonce collection."

"Oh, I'm sorry. "

I smiled. Then I went over to Bella and her/my sandwich.

I gave her a massive hug, while stealing a huge bite of the sandwich. God that was good.

I released her and walked off. She saw the sandwich and began to cry.

"YOU ATE MY SANDWICH! WAAAHHHHH! Jasper, make the mean man go away!" she bawled.


	20. Chapter 20

**JASPER POV**

Hehe... Oh dear god. I forgot about her hormone thing...

I quickly ran up to Bella and dragged her out of the room.

"Hehe guys. She's just a bit emotional. You know... it's that time of month for her... She probably gets affected badly." I lied before running to Bella.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

"I...I... I don't know... I think it's the pregnancy. It's messing me up so much! I hate it. No that's a lie. I HATE HIM for doing this to me!" She cried angrily. There was a small sound at the front door.

I shielded Bella protectively, before realising that Carlisle was home.

"Um. How much did you hear Carlisle?" I asked tentatively. Bella was behind me silently sobbing.

Carlisle hesitated. "Um, nothing, if you didn't want me to hear." he smiled and walked towards the kitchen door.

Bella tugged on my sleeve gently. I looked at her. She looked very upset. "Do you want to talk to him?" She nodded. "Go on. Carlisle won't mind. Anything you say he will keep a secret. Patient confidentiality and all that jazz."

She smiled and walked over to the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?"

She closed the door firmly.

**EDWARD POV**

Dum, dum de dum dum. I began to hum in my head. Wow. Maybe I'm going crazy... NAH! I'm the sane one. Definitely the sane one.

Right?

"So Rose?" I whispered. "Did you have to do that? Remember what happened last time?"

She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'll keep my brain in check next time. Should we tell them?"

I shrugged. "We might as well"

"Guys. We need to tell you something. We also... um...need your help."

They gathered in a circle on the floor. "Right." I started. "You want to know why Rose is so good at blackjack? And poker in general? She's a card counter." I watched Emmet's expression change from amusement to shock.

"Wait! Are you telling me that Emmet got beat at his own game?"

Rose interrupted me. "What? He's a counter too?"

Alice nodded slowly.

"Anyway. Back to the story." Jasper announced.

I continued. "So, basically, one day we got roped into this card game for big money. We won most of the games and like loads of money. But Rose got caught counting. And then... we found out that we were playing against two gangs. The Snakes and the Tigers. They found out we were cheating and um... we kinda ran for it. We're in debt to them and well... we don't have the money anymore. They're after us. They won't stop till they get their money or we're dead." I finished quietly.

They all looked at Rose. Then at me.

Gulp.

"How much did you win?" Emmet asked gently.

Rose scratched her head. "$250,000." she said apologetically.

"A quarter of a million?!" Alice practically screamed. "Are you kidding me?"

I nodded.

"What could you possibly spend $250,000 on?" Jasper asked calmly.

I hesitated. We might as well tell them. We told them everything else. "We needed to pay for an operation. Our mum...she was in hospital with a huge spinal injury. She could have died from the injury if we didn't pay. We paid and she still didn't recover. She's lying in hospital without any chance of getting better. We don't even know what's wrong with her." I said, tears threatening to spill.


	21. Chapter 21

**CARLISLE POV**

Aww. Bella is such a lovely girl. I just wish I had gotten to know her before this happened. I can't believe someone would do something like this to the poor angel. Esme is going to flip when she finds out. Not that I'm going to tell her or anything.

"So yeah, that's what happened. Carlisle, I don't know what to do. Please help me?" She pleaded.

I looked into her captivating eyes and decided to help her.

"Bella. Who else knows about this?"

"Just Jasper."

"Right. Well. I suggest you do whatever you feel is right. Just follow your heart." I advised.

She nodded. "Thank you for listening Carlisle. I... I think I'll keep it. Could, could you help me to look after it?"

I nodded. Thank god, she's going to keep it. It's a terrible thing to get rid of your child. Which is why Esme and I adopted Emmet. He just looked so full of life as a child, we couldn't understand why any mother would give up their beautiful baby. We adopted him so that we could make at least one difference to a child's life.

"I would love to help you. I'm sure the whole family would help you, if that is... you tell them." I said kindly.

She hesitated. "Um... I'd like to keep it between you, me and Jasper for now. I will tell them... when the time's right."

I nodded. She stood up and gave me a quick hug. I hugged her back and led her to the door. "You know where I am, if you need to talk."

She nodded and walked through the door to the children.

I decided to make myself known to the kids and followed her through.

"Hey guys, just wanted you to know that I'm back." I announced.

Alice jumped up and ran towards me. She gave me a massive hug before going into hyper Alice mode. "Oh my gosh dad! These are our new friends Edward and Rosalie Masen." They stood up to shake my hand. Wow. Polite kids. That's nice. I shook their hands and said "Dinner will be on the table when Esme gets home. Everyone is welcome to stay." With that, I left the room.

Mmm...bacon sandwich.

**EMMET POV**

"Bella, sweetie. Are you okay?" I asked gently. I saw Rose look up quickly with like a flash of anger. Nah...she's not angry. It's not like she has a thing for me or anything. god, i wish she did though.

"Yes...Thanks Emmet. Um, continue with whatever your talking about, I'll be in the loveseat." She said moving towards the seat.

Edward quickly moved away and watched her warily. There was a strange looke in his eyes, like he had found something. Man, I'm turning into a girl with all these over the top analysis of emotions. That's Jasper's job...

All through the night, while we were explaining to Bella about their little predicament, I noticed that Edward's eyes never left Bella. He was watching her hungrily as though he could look at her forever. Nah... oh Snap! He's in love with her! I have got to tell Alice.

**EDWARD POV**

Oh my god. It's the girl I saved earlier. I mean I knew that they were friends, but I had no idea that she lived so near. Oh man. Get a grip Edward. Stop making incoherent thoughts!

Okay. Breathe. Breathe. She's coming towards me. Ohmygosh whatdoIdo whatdoIdo? I started to have a mental panic attack before moving out of the way, so that she could sit down. She smiled her thanks. Wow. She was so beautiful.

Oh dear lord. I'm in love with the girl I just met.

But, a girl so perfect must have a boyfriend. How could she not?

So. We explained all about Rose and mine's past. She looked mortified when she found out about our mother and the gangs. She walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug. Now, I'm not normally a huggy person. But I will hug anyone she asks me too. I'd do anything for her.

She returned to the loveseat. I swear I whimpered. How embarassing.

Whatever.

"So, Bella. Have you always lived in Forks?"

Jasper stiffened and grabbed her hand. I almost growled.

"No. I used to live in London. But I wanted a change of scenery, so I decided to visit my penpal Alice." she smiled.

I nodded. "Any family?"

She squeezed Jasper's hand. "No. They're...er...they're dead."

Oh crap. I'm such a twat. "Aw man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

She smiled. "It's okay. It happened a long time ago."


	22. Chapter 22

**ROSE POV**

Right. I think I'm going to throw up if Edward keeps up with that stupid soppy look.

That's it, I can't take it anymore. I punched him in the arm snapping him out of whatever stupid daydream he was having.

He rubbed his arm, and glared at me ruefully.

"Ow, much?" he said unhappily.

I shrugged. "It's your fault for having that stupid look on your face."

Bella cleared her throat. We all looked at her.

"Um... guys... can I ask you something?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay...Um... as my friends, do you promise to stand by me through whatever...good or bad?"

"Yes." Jasper and Edward said simultaneously. They looked at each other.

Ooo. Eddie-boy's got competition. Hahahaha.

Alice paused. Then she nodded. Emmet nodded a split second after her.

It was down to me. I don't know what to say. I don't even like her. She managed to get Edward in a twist. And I don't like it, considering our current situation.

But, against my better judgement I nodded.

She looked very relieved. "Okay. Good. Well, i have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how you're going to react... well here goes." she took a deep breath. "I had this boyfriend back in London...he was really lovely." Jasper shifted over to her and put his arm around her. Alice stiffened. Before Bella could continue Alice burst.

"WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU LIKE CHEATING ON ME?" she paused, tears welling up, "I love you Jasper, but if you want out, just tell me and go with this bitch instead!"

Everyone gasped at her outburst. Even Carlisle heard it and came rushing in.

"What is going on?"he demanded. Everyone went quiet, apart from Alice that is.

"He's cheating on me! With her. My best friend!" she cried.

"Calm down Alice. That's not true. I know what's going on, and believe me Jasper loves you so much, he would never hurt you." Carlisle soothed.

"What? You know what's going on?"

He nodded. "yes, but I can't tell you. It's up to Bella. Listen to her before you have anymore rash outbursts."

She nodded and sat down angrily.

**ALICE POV**

That bitch. She thinks she can steal my boyfriend?

Carlisle's right though. I should listen to her before I yell again.

She continued. "He was really lovely... but he was drunk. He took me to the Spring Fling...He got drunk. He knocked me out...and...and...raped me..." We all gasped. Even me... God I am an evil cow. How could I say those evil things to her? Oh no. I said it to Jasper! I'm an evil little girl!.

I began to cry softly. I almost missed the end of her story.

"Yesterday...Jasper took me to a clinic...to see if here was anything wrong...and I...I...was told that I...was...was pregnant." She finished, hugging Jasper tightly.

Oh dear god. I'm officially the biggest bitch in the world.


	23. Chapter 23

**BELLA POV**

I can'tt believe Alice for thinking that. I mean, just because Jasper was sneaking around behind her back with me doesn't give her the ri...Oh. I just realised how that sounded. I wish she would slap me and get out all her anger.

"Alice?" I said tentatively.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She practucally pounced on me before wailing.

"I'm so sorry!!!!...sob...I wish I could take back everything...sob...please forgive me!...WAAAAAAHH!" she said into my shoulder. I patted her gently on the back, looking at Jasper asking him what I should do.

He just shrugged. Fat lot of good he is. Gah.

Everyone else just looked away pointedly leaving me with the hysterical one. Gulp. I don't know how to access emotions. I'm like emotionally retarded.

"There there? Um... please don't cry... I can't handle this..." I whispered in her ear.

"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!" she yelled into my shoulder.

"Ali...It's fine...I don't mind your outburst... I completely understand why you thought it. Just breathe and help me." I soothed.

She looked up unhappily, wiping away her tears. "Really?"

I nodded. And we both smiled.

**EDWARD POV**

Oh...wow. Pregnant.

Maybe she won't exactly agree to me asking her out now... Damn.

Whatever. I'll be there for her. Until I have to leave. But, I'll protect her until then. I cleared my throat. "Right...well...Rose and I have to split. Thanks for having us around, but I think we're imposing now...Nice to meet you Carlisle, I'm a big fan."

I grabbed Rose's elbow and half dragged her to the door.

Alice was suddenly in front of us, hands on hips and an angry look in her eyes. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Um...home?" I queried.

She shook her head.

"Now that I have completely gotten rid of my emotions, I think I can say on behalf of all of us, that you HAVE to stay for dinner. This way, we can all get to know each other." She beamed, steering us towards the kitchen.

Umm... what just happened?

**CARLISLE POV**

Ooo I have a fan. Yay!

So that's where Emmet gets his oddness from. Oh dear. I'm a bad influence on him.

The front door closed. I ran out to warn Esme about the company.

"Hey sweetie." I leaned in and gave her a kiss. "We have a few extras for dinner. The kids invited some friends over. I'll have to explain to you about certain situations...Just be normal..."

She looked at me with understanding and walked to the kitchen.

"Kids! Dinner's ready! Come and get it." she cried from the kitchen.

There was a loud thundering. Oh good. The kids were hungry. I sauntered into the kitchen and froze in shock. Emmet was sitting impatiently at the dining table. The thundering was just him? What about the others? I looked around and saw the others just walking in at normal speed. God. Emmet must be hungry.


	24. Chapter 24

**EMMET POV**

Yum. Macaroni and cheese. Yum. My tummy rumbled loudly. Oops. Thank god Rose isn't here to hear that. There was a small giggle from the door. I looked up and saw Rose laughing next to Bella. Her laugh was infectious. Bella began to laugh and soon they were holding on to each other for dear life. I blushed bright red as my two favourite girls continued to laugh. Alice just glared at me.

"How rude can you get?" Alice hissed at me. "There are guests" her eyes flashed.

I shuddered. That girl is freaking scary when she wants to be. God. What should I do? Aha!

I stood up quickly.

"Ladies, if you will permit me...I would like for you to sit with me." I flashed them a smile. They giggled again and walked over to me. I pulled out the chair on my left for Bella. And the chair on my right for Rose. The smiled at me. I sat down in the middle and looked at the others.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" I asked. Alice glared at me before Jasper copied me and pulled out a chair for her.

Esme plated up the food and we all began to eat.

"Oh my gosh. This is actually amazing Esme! Could I possibly borrow the recipe?" Rose asked.

Esme beamed. "Of course you can...er...Rose!"

Edward snorted into his food. "Um...Rose? You can't cook."

Rose glared daggers at him. Then she punched him in the leg, under the table so that no-one would notice. He had a knee jerk reaction and managed to hit the underside of the table, rattling all the plates. He winced at the pain.

We all looked at him. He smiled nervously. "Sorry. Rose punched me."

We all looked at Rose. "What? He said I couldn't cook."

"Because you can't"

"How dare you? I cook for us all the time."

"No you don't. You buy microwave food all the time!"

"You git! How many times have you cooked?"

"At least when I do I don't poison people!"

"That was a one off! I've learnt since then!"

"I was in bed for a week!"

"You shouldn't have eaten more!"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings!"

"I can cook now!"

"No you can't!"

"Can!"

"We don't even have a kitchen!"

"So?"

"How do you expect to cook?"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

**ROSE POV**

Bastard brother.

"Children settle down." Esme's calm voice interrupted our fight.

We stopped and I realised that we were still at the dinner table. All eyes were on us. Oops.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!" came Emmet's booming laugh. "That was priceless. that was almost as good as the fights I pick with Alice."

Everyone looked at him and began to laugh.

Wow. And I thought our family was dysfunctional.

"Wait. What do you mean you don't have a kitchen?"Esme said in horror.

Oh crap.

"Oh...Umm...we kinda don't have a place to stay yet..."I trailed off.

Esme gasped! "What are you going to do?"

We shrugged.

Bella opened her mouth "Maybe...I don't know...If you want... You can stay with me." She smiled.

We stared at her. "What?"

She's inviting us to live with her? Is she insane? After all we told her, she still wants us to live with her? Wow. She's great.

I looked at Edward. He had that idiotic expression on his face again. I don't think his heart could take living in the same house as her. Oo.

"Um... only if your sure about it Bella. We would sure appreciate it. Won't we Edward?" I smiled sweetly.

"Huh?...oh...er...sure we would love it..."he stuttered.

I grinned at his awkwardness. I hadn't seen him this way since...oh ever!

"But. Only on one condition. We pay you rent of some kind." I said.

She shook her head. "Oh no I couldn't. You need your money to pay them off. Plus. It will be nice to have company around." She said.


	25. Chapter 25

**ESME POV**

Well. At least that's sorted out. Oh my gosh, would you look at the time?

"Right. Are you guys going to school around here?" I asked Edward, Rose and Bella.

They all nodded. "Good. Well Emmet, Alice and Jasper will pick you up tomorrow morning at about 8am."

"Oh, thank you." Bella said politely. "Well, we'd best be going. Come on guys."

They started to walk towards the door. "Wait!" I cried. "Alice. Go drive them home!"

"Oh yeah sorry!" she cried, running after them. Honestly. That girl would lose her head if it wasn't screwed on.

**ALICE POV**

"Oh wow I can't believe you're all going to Forks High with us! Ohmygosh! Bella can I come round earlier to make sure you wear the right clothes?!" I asked happily.

"Oh...erm...What's wrong with what I wear?"

"Nothing...but now that you're my friend I have to make sure you're wearing fashion approved clothes."

"Hey! What about me?" Rose interrupted.

I appraised her in the mirror. "I would worry about you, but you're very fashionable. So it doesn't really matter. But I would like to do your hair if that's okay?"

Rose nodded happily.

Bella continued indignantly. "But I like my clothes. Some of it could be passed off as vintage!"

"Tough. I am doing your clothing."

Hah. No one can stop me when it comes to fashion!

That's when I noticed Edward sitting quietly in the backseat. Hmm... I should make him uncomforatble.

"Edward! What colour do you think Bella should wear tommorrow? Blue, White or Pink?"

He looked up. "White. It would bring out the colour of your eyes and hair." He gasped at what he said.

I nodded, smiling to myself.

I glanced at Bella who was sitting next to me. She was blushing slightly. Aww that's so sweet.

"Right. Here we are! Home sweet home. Don't forget, I'll be her earlier. Maybe at 7am? or 6:30 am? Hmm we'll see..." I trailed off.

They climbed out the car quickly, waved goodbye and sprinted to the front door.

God. Why are they in such a hurry all of a sudden?

I drove home thinking about all the different clothes I could make Bella wear. Yay.


	26. Chapter 26

**BELLA POV**

Thank you for that Alice. I swear my face is going to be bright red for days now. Gah.

But he was nice saying that the white would bring out my eyes and hair, but he is so wrong. I think I will wear red and jeans. I don't care what Alice says.

"So guys. Which room do you want?"

I took them upstairs and showed them the spare rooms. Rose ran into the bigger of the two and jumped on the bed. "Shotgun!" she cried happily.

"Damn." Edward whispered. I smiled. I motioned for him to follow me. He followed me and I went into his room. I ran to his cupboard and showed him the secret passage way that I had accidentally discovered.

"Wow. where does it lead to?"

I shrugged. "Why don't we explore the house tomorrow after school? I'm kinda tired." I said apologetically.

"That's fine. See you in the morning." He said before giving me a quick hug.

I smiled and ran to the bathroom.

I came out and went to sleep anxiously awaiting the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**ROSE POV**

Today's the day. Today's the day! Wow I'm really hyped up! I can't wait for school. I haven't been in forever. I hope I can keep up! Yay!!!!

Then I looked at the clock. WHAT!? It's only 3am!? Ohmygosh! I'm turning into Alice!

.........

Oh well. Let's sort out my clothes!

Hmm lets see.

Jeans and black jumper? No.

Red dress?

No.

Green dress?

No.

Hmm. This is harder than I thought.

I need Alice's help.

Ooooo! White top. Brown coat. Jeans. YES!!!

Oh crap. Shoes. I don't have any with me. I couldn't fit any into the bag.

I need Alice.

I picked up my phone and realised I didn't have her number. Oh. What do I do!?

Aha! Bella....muahahahaha.

I crept into her bedroom and shook her awake.

"Bella? Bella!" I whisper shouted.

She turned over and accidentally hit me in the face...I hope it was by accident. Ah well.

"BELLA" I whispered.

She opened her eyes and groaned. "What do you want? Is it time to get up already?"

It's like a lightbulb went off in my head. "Not exactly. It's...3am."

"WHAT? WHY did you wake me?"

I shrugged. "I need Alice's number."

"I don't have it."

"What? But, I need shoes."

"GAH! You''ve woken up a pregnant woman. Not a good idea. I'm going to be grumpy for the rest of the day."

"I have something to cheer you up."

She sat up and looked at me suspiciously. "What sort of thing?"

I grinned and whispered in her ear. She looked up and said loudly "THATS HORRIBLE"

I covered her mouth quickly. I heard a noise from Edward's bedroom.

She nodded. "Fine. But if we're caught, you're taking the blame."

I nodded in agreement.


	27. Chapter 27

**EDWARD POV**

BLLLLLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Ow my head. Is it seriously 6am already?

I looked at the clock. WHAT!? IT'S 7AM!? Why didn't they wake me?

I ran downstairs pulling on my jumper. There was a note on the kitchen table

_Hey Eddie boy._

_We tried to wake you, but you sleep really deeply. _

_Sounded like an interesting dream though, i wouldn't mind hearing what that was about._

_So anyway. Alice came round and picked us up. We didn't really want to be late, _

_just follow the instructions on the back to get to school._

_See you soon._

_Rose & Bella._

_X_

They left me. Oh well. I'd better go.

I grabbed the letter and ran outside. I ran down the lane and turned right. I got about halfway down the road before realising that there wasn't anyone on the road. What the hell? It's like 7:15 where is everyone?

I looked at my phone. What the crap? 4:30?

She pulled a fast one on me. I'm going to kill her. This requires revenge. She is so going to regret ever messing with me. I ran back home and avoided the front door. She was so definitely waiting to grab a picture or something... So I'll climb into my room via the old tree I saw last night. Hah. Beat that Rose.

I climbed up the tree and fell into my room.

FLASH!

SHE found me! How!?

I looked up and heard a series of snaps.

"Fine. You win. Nice joke."

Why is she such a cow?

"Bella! You can come out now!" Rose cried into the closet.

She came out timidly and smiled sheepishly.

"It was her idea." she said quickly.

I shook my head and climbed back into bed.

"Nononononono. You're awake. You may as well stay up." Rose commanded.

I groaned and got up again. Bella jumped on the bed and started to bounce up and down.

"Let's go exploring! EXLPLORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" she sang.

"Come on, let's go." she continued, dragging me off the bed and into the closet.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone." Rose said slowly.

"No you ninny. There's a passageway in his closet. I found it when I moved in...Let's go exploringggg!"she cried.

Rose nodded and helped her to drag me off my bed. We pushed open the secret door anf found stairs leading down.

"Ooo...spooky...hahahaha!" I echoed into the darkness.

"Shhh. You'll scare away the bats..." Bella whispered.

How can she be awake at 4:30am and be this hyper?


	28. Chapter 28

**BELLA POV**

Woooooo...This place seems fun...OOOO I need a flashlight.

"Ummm...I think...the hormones are getting to me...oooo." I began to laugh manically.

They just looked at me and shook the heads in wonder.

Let's go!! Hahahahaha. Oo I'm crazy.

I ran down the stairs two at a time. We followed the pathway until we heard the sound of running water. Where were we?

"Where are we?" Rose asked...

I shrugged.

"Hey guys!! I found a trapdoor and another fork in the path." Edward beckoned. We ran over and pushed open the door. As we lifted the door up, we saw a pair of legs walk around. Crap we were looking at someone's bathroom! We quickly retreated and ran down the other path. We climbed up another set of stairs, and opened the door.

SQUEAK.

Where were we?

**ROSE POV**

Oooo. Look at these pretty clothes and oooo shoes!

"OMG! This is Alice's closet!!" Edward whispered.

"WHAT!?" I screamed, before clamping my hand on my mouth.

There was a stirring from inside the bedroom.

"What the hell?" a muffled Alice's voice said.

No! She heard me! Ooops.

We opened the door cautiously, and saw Alice get back into bed.

"Ooo. Can we play a trick on Alice?" Bella asked excitedly.

I nodded. Edward ignored us. Rude boy.

"What did you have in mind?"

Ooo. That's a good idea. Fashion mix up.

PERFECT.

We ran back to Bella's house and got ready for Alice's imminent arrival. Well, Bella and I did. Edward just went back to sleep. Lazy Boy!

**ALICE POV**

BEEP!

YAY!!!! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!!

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet.

_All my single ladies all my single ladies... _blared out of Emmet's room. GAH!

"EMMET! TURN THAT OFF! DON'T FORGET THAT YOUR BANNED!" Esme screamed from her room..

IT stopped immediately. "Sorry" he called back.

I looked at my wardrobe. And SCREAMED!

If you think you've heard the worst scream, mine could top it. Proper full blown scream.

"JASPERRRRRRRR!"

Jasper ran into my room worriedly. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Look...at...my...wardrobe..." I hissed.

**JASPER POV**

HOLY MOLY. What happened to her wardrobe? Who's taken half her clothes?

I gulped and moved a few paces back, in case she decided to throw something like last time. Emmet...

I ran into his room to warn him.

"Emmet. Did you do anything to Alice's wardrobe?" I asked frantically.

He shook his head. "No why?"

"Someone's taken half her clothes and left her with a fashion mix up!"

"REALLY? That's better than the time I switched her credit cards with library cards."

I nodded, but motioned for him to be sympathetic.

"EMMMETTTTT!!" Alice screamed. He ran into her room and stopped.

"Alice. It wasn't me. I swear."

"Don't worry Em. I know it's not your fault. You don't have the fashion sense to take away the correct clothes and leave me with this disaster. Only one person has a fashion sense half as good as me, and that's Rose. Let's go get her."

We drove manically to Bella's house.

**EDWARD POV**

"But why do I have to do it?"I moaned.

"You're the only one she won't suspect." Rose explained. If you go put them back now, she'll think she's going crazy!"

Edward paused. "Plus this way, I can get some shoes off of her."

"Fine. But you so owe me."

I sprinted down the passage and quickly placed all the clothes on the hangers and sprinted back.

I quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I never wake up on tiime, then again, _someone _put my clock forward three hours."

Rose grinned sheepishly.

"So, what brings you guys here?"


	29. Chapter 29

**ALICE POV**

Hmm... Edward seems a bit calm... He must know something...Then again he could be innocent.

....

NAH!

"We're here, because _someone_ has left me with a closet full of unmatching clothes!" I looked at Rose.

"AND, the only person who has the fashion knowledge to do this is YOU!" I declared dramatically.

She grinned. "Are you sure? Prove it."

I nodded. I ran around Bella's house and couldn't find a trace of my clothes anywhere.

GRR. "Now that we've established I don't have your clothes, can I borrow some shoes. I don't have any with me..." Rose asked.

I softened. "Sure. Emmet will take you back, grab whatever shoes you like and come back."

She nodded her thanks and ran out.

**BELLA POV**

Hmm... What's happening to me? Why am I being so, I dunno, prankful? Maybe Emmet's rubbing off on me. But I haven't even hung around with Emmet... Oh well. Probably the hormones.

Alice grabbed me and dragged me upstairs to begin, as she liked to put it, "Barbie Bella". I'm scared.

"I'm sorry Bells.!" Jasper called after me. He's sorry? Why's he sorry? Now I'm really scared!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" I screamed as she began to put stuff on my face!

**JASPER POV**

"Dude, she sounds like she's in serious pain." Edward said to me worriedly.

I chuckled. "Nah. Well. Maybe. That's Alice putting on the first touches of foundation or skin cleanser. I'm never sure."

He just stared at me.

"What? I live and date Alice. She is THE fashionista."

"Nuh uh. Rose is THE fashionista!"

"Alice"

"Rose"

"Alice"

"Rose"

"Alice"

"Woah."

Yes! I had won. I have will power! Woah!.

I did a double take as Bella came downstairs. She looked stunning. Like...like... like Alice and Rose mixed together. Weird.

Edward was staring at her, his mouth open wide.

"You might want to close your mouth, dude." I whispered as I walked past him.

BEEP BEEP!

I sighed. Why must Emmet always use the horn to attract our attention?

We all sauntered outside and I was shocked. I mean, really shocked. It was Rose. She was driving Emmet''s jeep. Wait, where's Emmet?

"Rose! What have you done to Emmet?" Edward cried, racing over.

She whispered something in his ear and he grinned. "Oh okay. Well I'll just get Alice and B...Bella." he stuttered on her name. How sweet...


	30. Chapter 30

**BELLA POV**

I have to hand it to Alice. She made me look, well different. I looked hot. I could tell Edward thought so too, just by the way he keeps on sneaking a glance at me. He's so sweet. wait, why do I care what some guy thinks about me? It's not like I care what he thinks...

We jumped into Emmet's jeep and Alice's convertible. Me, Alice and Jasper in the convertible and Edward and Rose in the Jeep. Where the hell is Emmet?

Suddenly the school came into view. I can't believe Alice still drives this fast. We pulled into two parking spaces and got out. There were so many people...wait, are they staring at us? Alice laughed and took hold of my hand.

"Come on Bella. Let's get your timetable" she chirped happily. She is one strange chick. Edward and Rose followed us and we entered the hall. Wow. It's big...Suddenly Alice began to laugh. We turned around and saw Jasper looking angry at some kid who had just run up to him. Whoa. Back up a second. That isn't a kid. That's Emmet. In...in...in a dress?

I looked at Rose in horror.

"What have you done?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He made a bet. And lost. So, he has to wear a dress to school."

"Wow. Rose, that is beyond evil." Alice exclaimed. "What did you bet on?"

"Umm...well... he kinda challenged me to a game of strip poker." she said embarassedly.

"WHAT?" Alice screeched. "THE DUMB IDIOT! YOU'RE A..."she paused, and began to whisper "You're a counter, and he knew it, yet he still played poker? I knew there was something wrong with that boy."

Emmet and Jasper walked over both looking equally miserable.

"Why me?" Jasper whined. "Most of my classes are with him. Whyyy?"

I burst out laughing. I had just got this weird image of Emmet and Jasper dressed as girls for the Talent Show. EWWW! Where did that come from?

**EDWARD POV**

HAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHA

Oh dear god. Whatever will she do next?

I grabbed Bella's arm and we tiptoed away, leaving Alice fuming at an embarassed Emmet while Jasper was moaning at Rose. I grinned at her. She grinned back.

"U..Umm...I just... well...you..."GODDAMMIT GET A GRIP! "You look nice Bella." There you said it. Now that wasn't hard, was it?

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Actually...I was planning on getting changed, you know, before Alice found it. You wouldn't mind keeping guard would you?"

I shook my head dumbly. She spoke to me... I sighed.

She emerged two minutes later, make up scrubbed off, and in a normal pair of jeans and T-shirt. She was still beautiful. She didn't need Alice's help.

We walked over to the receptionist and got our timetables. They went something like this:

**BELLA**

**French**

**Trigonometry**

**Break**

**Geography**

**Gym**

**Lunch**

**Biology**

_ME:_

_Spanish_

_English_

_Break_

_Music_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_Biology_

I have two hours with her! YAY!

"Hey! We have gym and biology together!" I said happily.

She looked upset.

"Nonononononononononononnonono. This cannot be happening. I can't be having gym with you!" she cried. I jumped. What was wrong with having gym with me?

Then I remembered. She's a klutz.

"I don't want to embarass myself in front of you." she whispered.

I couldn't resist. I leaned forward ad whispered. "You've already done that remember?" She jumped and whacked her head on the wall. "Don't do that!" she screeched, whacking me on the arm playfully.

She rubbed her head ruefully.

"Sorry..." I was interrupted by a loud scream.

We both turned around.

"Oh crap." Bella muttered.

Alice had found us, and she looks mad.

Bella squeezed my hand. "I am so sorry, for what I'm about to do." she whispered. Huh?

She pointed at me dramatically. "It was him!" she cried before running away.

WHAT? Me?

Alice changed course and headed for me. I decided to copy Bella, and sprinted down the corridor to my Spanish lesson.

Oh dear god. We all did Spanish apart from Bella.

Alice walked in smiling sweetly, closely followed by Rose, Emmet and Jasper.

I gulped.

"Like Oh my god HI!" A really nasally voice said in my ear.

I looked around in shock. A really 'pretty' girl was sitting next to me. She was like an uglier Barbie doll. She had bleached blonde hair, blue eyes and almost definitely had a boob and nose job. Not that I was looking there. She had them pretty much thrust in my face.

I was in shock.

"Hi? Can I help you?" I stammered.

"Like NO! I was wondering whether I could help you?" she said seductively.

I gagged mentally.

"Why? Do I look like I need help?" And with that I stood up and walked over to Alice and Rose.

"Please save me. That girl, I think she wants something. She scares me." I whispered.

Alice grinned evilly.

Just as she was about to say something...

"Clase de buenos días" Senor Johnson said.

He bagan to reel off the register. I sat and daydreamed about my two lessons with Bella. I couldn't wait.


	31. Chapter 31

**BELLA POV**

GAH! Why did I take French? No-one's in my class, and this really annoying guy keeps hitting on me. In FRENCH! How lame can you get?

I just sat there for the whole lesson daydreaming out the window, waiting for Gym to come.

Dear god! Did I just say that? I'm actually looking forward to gym. Not because I like it, but because I liked Edward. Perfect. I'm in love with Edward.

The rest of the day passed away quickly until gym.

**GYM**

"Right class. First off we're going to see how co-ordinated you all are." the teacher said. I groaned. I am the least co-ordinated person ever!

Edward glanced at me and snickered. I pushed him gently and he just grinned. Gah. Stupid boy effect.

"Right. We'll go in first name order." I shuddered.

"Edward, this means I go second." I whispered, the fear evident in my voice.

He tried to look serious, but looked so obvious. Grr

"Angela"

I looked up as Angela started to pull herself up the rope. She went pretty quickly and came back down pretty quickly. How _do _you get down from there, out of interest?

"Well done. Bella" Edward pushed me forwards. I walked up to the teacher and whispered in her ear. "Umm, I'm pretty unco-ordinated. Is it okay if I don't do the rope?"

She looked at me. "I'll take that as a no."

I walked towards the rope and started to pull myself up. It's not too bad...I looked down and saw Edward smiling at me. That smile was to die for. I lost concentration and my hand slipped. I tried to grasp the rope as I fell, but I couldn't, my palms were too sweaty. I fell to what was most likely to be my death or a very dreadful break. I found myself being caught by a pair of strong arms.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I caught youu!" A voice cried in my ear loudly.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I found myself looking into the blue eyes of...

EMMET!?

What the hell?

I practically jumped out of his arms and fell flat on my face.

The class started to laugh.

"Oh hahaha. Can I go to the nurse please?" I asked thickly. My nose had started to bleed.

The nurse nodded.

Emmet and Edward walked out on either side of me.

Once we were out of earshot I let go.

"EMMET!!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY GYM CLASS!?" I shouted at him.

He grinned. "I got transferred. I wasn't supposed to be in the class I was in..."

"What class was that?" Edward asked innocently.

He so knew.

"Fashion design and modelling with Alice and Rose." he muttered.

I laughed hard.

"So what did you do? Run out on Alice and Rose or get thrown out for a stupid prank?"

He looked shifty. "Both..."

We looked at him expectantly.

"Okay... I turned up in the dress that Rose made me wear. The teacher took one look at me and screamed. She said I was defouling the name of Gucci. She threw me out of the room. I ran back in screaming and Alice and Rose chased me out. So i joined your gym class. Yay me!" he explained quickly.

I shook my head. He is a genius, but I'm not going to tell him that.


	32. Chapter 32

**LUNCH**

**ROSE POV**

Hmm. Bella looks different. Something about her face is different. Oh, I get it! She's not wearing make up.

Alice squealed. "Oh my god Bella! What happened to your nose?"

Her nose? My head snapped up and I realised that her nose was bandaged. Oh god. I'm dense.

"Yeah! What happened?" I cried quickly.

"I broke by dose." She said thickly.

I looked around and noticed that Emmet wasn't here.

"Where's Emmet?" I asked 'calmly'...

She looked around. "Um, I think that he's aboiding bu. The dwess is embarassing." She said semi coherently. Truth be told, I didn't understand a word she just said. I looked at Alice.

She shrugged. "So, how did you break your nose?"

Edward growled. Bella growled. They growled.

"Well, I was in gym. Climbing the rope. I fell. Emmet caught me. And then I realised that it was Emmet. I kinda sorta jumped slash fell out of his arms and onto the floor. And broke my nose." Bella said embarassedly.

I burst out laughing. "Sorry."

Edward looked around. "Hey, where's Jasper?"

"Oh, he'll be eating with Emmet. They may seem like they hate each other, but they're quite close. They're practically brothers." Alice said without looking up from her magazine.

**MIKE POV**

Ooo. Hottie from French class. Yum. She's so hot! I gotta ask her out.

I walked over to her. She was sitting with three other people, but that so didn't faze me.

"Bonjour Bella..." I started off in a sexy voice.

She looked at me.

"Hey. It's me, Mike...From French?"

"OH!!! Heya Mike. How are you?"

"I'm great thanks. I was wondering, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

She looked at me in shock. "Um. No? Sorry, but if you say Voulez vous couche avec moi? to a girl in a French class, you are never going to get laid."

Ooo that's harsh. How did she know what it meant?

"And if you're wondering how I knew what you said, think about it. French. Class." She smiled and then turned away to continue talking to her friends or family.

I got a text message. I looked at it. Okay I'm confused. Why would he be texting me? We haven't spoken in years. I flipped my phone and called him back.

"Yo, cuz. Wassup!?" I cried down the phone.

"Hey Mike. I was just calling to see if yo can help me." he replied.

"Um, depends on what it is." I replied.

"I'll send you a photo. Tell me if you've seen her. I really miss her and want her back." He said, practically crying.

"Okay." I looked at the photo he sent me and gasped. "What the hell? That's Bella!"

"How did you know? She's my girlfriend. She ran away, and I need to find her."

"Um. She's kinda sitting at the table next to me. Wanna talk?"

"YES!"

I got up and walked over to Bella. "Hey, Bella... there's a phone call for you."

She looked completely confused, and to be honest, I don't blame her. To her credit she still took the call.

"Hello?"

She dropped the phone. She looked at me and ran out of the room. Fast.


	33. Chapter 33

**ALICE POV**

"Bella! Wait up!!" Rose cried running after her. We all ran after them. I saw Bella run into the ladies room and pulled Edward back.

"Go find Jasper and Emmet. When you find them get them to stand guard on the doors." I commanded. He nodded and ran outside.

I walked into the bathroom and threw any unwanted people out before joining Rose in trying to coax Bella out of the toilet.

"Bella. What's wrong? Who was it?" Rose asked gently.

She sighed and unlocked the door. We both crammed ourselves into the tiny cubicle and gave her a huge hug. She took a deep breath.

"It was James." she whispered resignedly.

We gasped in horror. How did he find her?

"What the hell? How did he find you?" I asked rhetorically.

Rose answered that with a damn good answer. Why didn't I think of it?

"It's obvious. He knows Mike. But, how he knew that Bella was with us isn't explained."

She walked out briskly.

**ROSE POV**

Where were they? Goddammit. I need them all. Oh, there they are.

"GUYS! Get over here!" I cried.

Emmet raced over to me eagerly. I whispered in his ear and he grinned like a christmas tree on fire.

He practically sprinted back to the other two and dragged them around the corner.

I grinned and walked back into the bathroom and comforted Bella for a long time. We were missing our last period, but who cares? I've missed so many months anyway, I'm not going to get affected.

"Will Mike Welch please come to the reception. There is a message for you." Emmet's voice came over the tannoy. He didn't actually sound like Emmet...he sounds like a guy on helium. Actually, he probably is on helium, it's Emmet!

I walked out of the bathroom casually and saw Emmet, Jasper and Edward marching towards the loos with Mike kinda...I dunno, squashed between them. He looked jolly uncomfortable. Good. He deserves it. The lowlife.

"Right. Emmet, Edward man the doors. No one gets in. This is operation No-one-gets-to-hear-whats-going-on-in-this-bathroom. Or, for short, Operation silence." I grinned. Jasper followed me into the bathroom and sat next to Alice.

"Righto Mikey boy." I began threateningly. He flinched.

"Hey. You're hot. Want to go out sometime?" He asked.

Jerk. "JERK! Just for that, I am going to make your life hell from now until Graduation." He gulped.

"What do you want to know?" he asked quickly.

"Who is this James person to you?" Jasper interrogated roughly.

"Wh-What? Is that what this is about? Oh my god! I thought it was something serious!"

"It is." Alice snapped.

"Ooo. Fine. He's my cousin."

We were all silent.


	34. Chapter 34

**JAMES POV**

She spoke to me! YAY!

I literally danced around the whole of my cafeteria. I was jumping up and down around the tables. Everyone was staring at me. It so didn't fit in with my "status". I wish people would see behind my charade and know and like me for who I was.

I ran over to my younger brother Jacob. "Jake, I need to ask you a favour."

He looked at me expectantly. "What's happened now?" he asked with his mouth full of food. I looked away in disgust. He is such a pig sometimes.

"Well, I know where Bella is. I found her!" I said excitedly. He looked up in shock.

"WHAT?"

I nodded happily. "Yeah! I have to see her. I need you to cover for me."

He shook his head. "Well. Where is she?"

"She's in Forks. She goes to the same school as our cousin Mike."

"We have a cousin Mike?" he asked.

Good god! My little brothers dense!

He snorted. "I know what you're thinking."

Huh? He knows?

"Yup. You're thinking about how dense I am right now." he said smiling.

Oh. That's how he knew.

"I said my thoughts out loud didn't I?"

He nodded.

"Well. Sorry to disappoint you. Can I come? I want to meet our family." He asked.

"What about mum and dad?"

"You're an idiot. They're going on that month cruise next week. we can go for a few weeks and then say we went on holiday for half term." He said as though it was completely obvious.

Wow. I'm the idiot. Well there's a twist.

**JACOB POV**

Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. He...I'll stop now.

Bella...I sighed just thinking about her.

I cannot believe that I have had this crush on her for 3 years. Even though she started dating my brother, I knew that she was off limits, but I still liked her. A lot. God I missed her.

James is a jackass for ever letting her go. She was so special. Even though she didn't like me in that way, I still needded her in my life. God, I miss her. WE used to be best friends, until my delinquent older brother whisked her off her feet. I don't care, she didn't love him. It was just the novelty of dating a senior, when it wore off she left. That's the best explanation.

It has to be true.


	35. Chapter 35

**BELLA POV**

I stood up.

I had to get over it. He's not going to come here. He's not.

I walked to the mirror and re-appplied my make up. It was almost the end of the day, but I have to look my best. Alice stood up and messed up my hair, just so she could redo it all. Gah. I hate Bella Barbie time.

"Come on Alice, relax. She hates Bella Barbie time, you know that." Jasper said jokingly.

I nodded in agreement, but she still ignored me. Gah.

I walked out of the bathroom with Alice, Rose and Jasper behind me. We met Emmet and Edward at the doors and walked out to their cars.

I don't know why, but my breath still catches when I see him. He's just so perfect. He's absolutely amazing, and I really like him. I don't remember feeling this way about James. Edward just makes me feel happy and full of light. I think...I think I love him. But he won't be interested in a pregnant seventeen year old. He'll just stay my friend for the rest of my life. Oh well. As long as he's in my life in some way.

I saw Emmet glance at Rose. She glanced at him and looked away shyly.

Hmm. they like each other. They have to get together.

Ooo!

Let's play **MATCHMAKER!** I squealed and clapped my hands.

Everyone looked at me and just dismissed whatever they thought. They most likely thought it was the hormones.

"Emmet, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked innocently.

HAH! Me? Innocent? You must be joking!

He nodded and walked over to me. We fell a couple of feet behind everyone.

**EMMET POV**

Bella wants to talk to me? What does she want to talk about?

"Yeah, Bella? What's up?"

She smiled. It was a little bit like Alice's evil smile... Hmm, scary...

"So... I've noticed that you've been sneaking a few glances at a certain someone recently." She began.

I gulped. She noticed?

"Haha...So why don't you tell her you have feelings for her?"

I looked at her blankly.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, It's blates obv that you like Rose."

I gasped.

"I do not like Rose!" I cried loudly.

There was a loud sob from in front of us. We hadn't noticed that the rest of them had stopped to wait for us.

I looked up and saw Rose crying. Oh crap, what have I done?

I do like her. I just don't know how to admit my feelings for her...

She looked at me unhappily and walked off. Fast.

Everyone looked at me.

"I lied." I said simply. "I do like her. I just don't know how to tell her."


	36. Chapter 36

**ROSE POV**

"Rose! Wait! Just let me explain!" I heard Emmet cry from behind me. I just ran on faster. I couldn't face him yet. Not after what he just said.

I should have known that someone like him couldn't love me. Royce was right. I'm never going to be loved.

I cried and continued to run. My eyes were blurred, I couldn't see where I was running to, but I didn't care. Life wasn't worth living if I was never going to be loved.

I ran into the road and heard a screeching of tyres. I stopped in my tracks, just as Emmet screamed.

"ROSE! LOOK OUT!"

I looked to my left. It was like my life was in slow motion. I saw the truck coming towards me, but I couldn't make myself move. The truck was careering towards me, but it was as though the driver couldn't see me. Or...Was actually aiming for me? Crap. They're trying to kill me.

Suddenly I felt a jolt and found myself lying face down on the floor next to a puddle of mud.

I pushed myself up slowly.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. "MUD!"

Emmet groaned. I looked at him and gasped. He was lying on the ground next to me gasping for breath.

"What the hell?" I asked.

He looked at me with a twitch in his eye. "What the hell? You say what the hell to me? You stopped in the middle of the road and didn't move when the truck came towards you, and you ask ME what the hell? I saved your freaking life!" He yelled at me angrily.

I stopped. He saved me?

"You...you saved me?"

He nodded. "Duh. How else do you think you got onto this side of the road?"

"YOU...YOU PUT ME IN THE MUD!?" I screamed.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I think you're on the wrong track here. I just saved your life." He said calmly.

I looked at him. His blue eyes were gazing into mine. They were like the deep blue of an ocean. I could lose myself forever in those perfect eyes, and his perfect face.  
"Um..."

"Why were you following me!?" I cried angrily, remembering the reason I had almost died, in the first place.

"Well... you see... I...erm...This is really hard to say for some reason, I guess I'm trying to say...I...er...I..." I turned away, and began to walk off. He jumped forward and grabbed my arm. Pulling on my arm, he whisked me around to face him. However, he pulled very hard, and I ended up pulled into a squashed, awkward hug held tightly into his firmly built upper body. I struggled for a while, but after a while I gave up and hung limply. I took a deep breath and inhaled his intoxicating smell. It was perfect, a small amount of the new Calvin Klein perfume.

I shuddered. I can't do this anymore. I have to go. Now.

I firmly pushed away Emmet's arms. I couldn't do this. Just being in this close proximity with him was messing up my emotions. I can't deal with it.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I whispered before walking away.

"Emmet. Rose" I heard the others call from the distance.

I started to jog. I heard thundering footsteps from behind me, and knew that Emmet was following me. "Leave me alone Emmet! It's hard enough having to see you everday and not being able to tell you how I feel, but for you to throw it back in my face like that, is just too hard!" I screamed, the tears just flowing freely now.

He grabbed my wrist. Suddenly, my wrist was free of his grip. I turned around and I saw Emmet lying on the floor, his nose bleeding with a vicious guy standing over him.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't want you, so let her be!" he cried.

Oh no he didn't. He did not just try and save me, by punching the one guy I have feelings for.

I stormed over angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He turned around. "What? I just helped you."

"NO! I WAS FINE ON MY OWN!" I screamed.

He looked freaked.


	37. Chapter 37

**JACOB POV**

What just happened? I saved a very hot person's life from a crazy stalker dude, and _I _get yelled at. Have I been sucked into some parallel world? Oh god.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" She screamed at me.

"W...w...I...b..." I stuttered.

"I. WAS. FINE."

"But he was following you. I thought he was going to hurt you." I explained quietly.

She glared at me angrily.

"Look you little person." I gasped. I was not little. I was tall and practically irresistable to every girl, or so I was told. "I don't care who you think you are, but don't ever get in my face again!"

Wow. She's a violent person isn't she?

"Look. I know that you're secretly trying to thank me and don't know how but how about I take you to dinner and you can thank me there." I smiled.

The guy on the floor groaned. She just looked at me.

She smileed sweetly and came over to me.

"Oh, How can I ever thank you?" she said smoothly.

The guy on the floor was watching with a strange expression on his face. I couldn't read, but he began to laugh. Why?

"What's your name?" the girl asked quietly.

"Jacob. Jake for short." I replied.

She smiled "Well, then Jake. Have this as a token of my thanks." She raised her right hand, and somehow managed to punch me with her left. I fell to the floor in a daze. That was one hell of a punch.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU SMARMY GIT!" she screamed before running over to the guy I punched.

"Em? Are you okay?" she asked tenderly.

He nodded. "Nice punch."

Like he'd know. It's not like he's going to get anywhere with her.

"Oh, Em. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. What did you want to tell me?"

HE smiled.

"I just wanted to say. I... I... I love you." he burst out.

She looked shocked.

"Really?" she smiled. "I love you too."

Aw. That's so sweet. Maybe I was a little bit hasty.

He smiled and lifted his hand to her cheek. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Somehow, it became a lot more passionate.

See, now that's just uncomfortable for me.

There was a loud scream.

**BELLA POV**

Hahaha I told Eddie that I'd beat him here.

Oh. That is gross. They're making out on the ground.

I screamed. They were kissing! YAY!

The broke apart and looked at me sheepishly.

I sped over to them. "I can't believe it. You're finally together! WOOO! Oh my god Em, what happened to your nose?"

**JAMES POV**

I turned around to see the source of the scream. I gasped. I was staring at the person of my affections. The one person we were looking for.

"Bella" I breathed quietly.

She looked at me and ran towards me. She recognised me!

Wait, she ran straight past me and started babbling. She didn't see me.

What am I invisible?

"What happened to your nose Em?"

"That idiot punched him." I heard the girl say.

"Oh. How did he get onto the floor?"

"She punched him" the guy said.

"Oh. HAHAHA! Rose beat up a guy."

What?

I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Are you okay?" I heard Bella's tender voice ask.

"I...I'm fine." I looked up into her eyes. I saw a jolt of recognition in her eyes. Instead of the reaction I was hoping for, you know the jumping for joy, hugging, declaring her love for me, she stumbled back away from me.

What the hell? Doesn't she recognise me?

I stood up. "Hey Bells. How've you been?" She stood up to face me.

"Jake, what are you..."she violently threw up over my shoes. Well, that was unexpected.

She turned around and ran into ... Em, was it?

He hugged her fiercly and glared daggers at me.

"Come on Rose. We'd better get back to the others. I'm not sure that Bella's _boyfriend _would be happy at being separated from her for a while." he stressed.

Rose looked confused for a split second before nodding.

They walked off.

She turned around and ran back.

"YOU. I don't know who you are, or what you've done to her. But come near her again and I will personally make sure that you will live in complete agony for the rest of your life." Rose threatened.

My jaw dropped.

I'll be the first to admit it.

Jacob Black was scared.


	38. Chapter 38

**BELLA POV**

How did they find me? What is HE doing here? Is James here as well? I wonder what he's like? No. Bad Bella. We have no feelings for the ex that raped you. BAD BELLA! I mentally scolded myself.

How could I still want to see him after all he's put me through? I'm happier here, than I ever was back there. I just wish I could see him, and tell him to leave me alone.

"Bella? Bella?" a voice faded into my daydream.

I jerked back into reality.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Who was that guy?" Emmet asked angrily.

I sighed.

"That. That was my best friend Jacob Black. He's James' brother."

Rose shuddered. "I'm sorry I decked him?" she said hesitantly.

I laughed. I didn't care that she decked him, I had been wanting to do that for some time now. We used to be the best of friends, but when I started to date James, he turned strange. There was a distance between us that I had never felt before. He seemed distant, like he didn't want to talk to me, or even see me ever again. I don't understand why he hates me...but, I know now, that we can never be friends again. There's too much history.

I needed to find out where they're staying, so I can avoid them.

"I need your help. You have to find out where they're staying. i need to avoid them at all costs." I asked quietly.

"Of course we will." I heard Jasper say from behind me. I jumped, I hadn't realise that he was behind me.

I nodded my thanks and got into the car.

We started to drive home, trying to ignore the problems I faced. Emmet started yelling out random jokes, that weren't very funny, causing us all to laugh at his attempts.

It was one of the happiest times I could remember since coming to Forks, the only time, where I have truly let myself relax.

We had arrived back home. Edward and Rose jumped out of the car with me. We waved goodbye to the others and hurried indoors, before it started to rain.


	39. Chapter 39

**EMMET POV**

How could he come here? What is his problem? Is it not enough that his brother gets her pregnant that they have to come back and torture her?

I swear to God, I will hurt them if they ever come near Bella again!

"Oi, Jasper! We need to sort out this ex boyfriend problem for Bella!" I cried across the living room hall, during our daily 'lets-converse-and-talk-bout-whats-bothering-us' discussions with Alice.

Alice interrupted. "WHAT EX BOYFRIEND PROBLEM!?"

Oops. I forgot she was here.

"Her ex is in town. And his brother." I explained shortly.

She ground her teeth angrily and stormed out of the house.

Jasper and I looked at each other nervously, and jumped up when we heard her car engine revv up.

We ran out and chased Alice down the road.

"Oh shit. What did you tell her for? You know she's most likely going to try and run over the dumb bloke. And Bells is not going to be happy with her for that." Jasper asked me angrily.

I ignored him and whipped out my phone. I dialled Bella's phone number with alarming speed.  
"Hello?" a soft voice said.

"Rose?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah? Bella's asleep so I answered the phone before it woke her." she explained.

"Right. Um. Alice knows that he's in town. Just giving you a heads up." I said quickly.

"What? Is she likely to do anything stupid?"

I snorted. "It's Alice. Most likely, she'll go to see Bella. If she doesn't then she's gone to her special place."

"Right. Okay. I'll see you later then Bye." she said before hanging up.

I looked at the phone. Well that was odd.

**ROSE POV**

"Right! Alice might be on her way over. She knows about James." I announced to the now wide awake Bella.

"She does? Right. We may as well introduce you guys to him then. That way, you know who to avoid." she said glumly.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Edward ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Alice. It's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?" he groaned.

Alice ignored him and pushed her way into the sitting room.

"Bella! I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me HE was in town?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I thought, that you'd be taken in by him."

Alice pulled Bella into a tight hug.

"But. I've decided something. I'm going to introduce you guys to him. So you can make your own decisions about him." she announced.

Alice's jaw, literally, dropped.


End file.
